Catching Up
by Damara
Summary: [BB][Oneshot] My little version of what we all know SHOULD have happened at the end of “Man in the Morgue”…


**Title: Catching Up**

**Author: Stephanie (AKA Damara)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the characters contained herein, they belong to Fox, the creators of Bones, and of course the incomparable Kathy Reichs.**

**Summary:** My little version of what we all know SHOULD have happened at the end of "Man in the Morgue"…

_**Author's Notes**: Hey all :o) Alright…so um…was anyone else like, "Oh NO she DIDN'T let him walk out of that office!" last night? Or was that just me? 'Cause after the awesomeness of last nights episode, this little ficlet poured right out of me. No joke. Anyhoo...hope you all like…and for anyone who's wondering…Yes! Chapter 5 of "That Auld Lang Syne" is a-comin'. Bu-bye for now!

* * *

_

"Does that prove something?" Angela wonders aloud.

"Yeah…" Brennan starts quietly. Staring in amazement at the trinket in her hand she muses, "…it proves something." Long moments pass as time seemingly slows to a halt…she isn't sure just how long she sits in her mindful reflection.

_It proves something…_

Then standing up quickly out of her chair she moves almost frantically through the door of her office, looking, looking everywhere for him.

_Damn! How could I have let him leave like that…?_

Then rushing through the entrance to her lab, she searches for him…the sly teasing smile he'd sent her as he'd walked out of her office was freshly imprinted in her mind's eye.

_He's gone… _

Mentally retracing any routes out of the building, her precision oriented mind instantly determines the most likely option.

She'd cut him off in the corridor. The next few moments passed in a blur, not unlike her last few days in New Orleans. Unsure of anything beyond the simple fact that she needed to find him, Temperance Brennan rushed through the halls of the Jeffersonian Institute.

_Finally!_

Gripping the edge of the doorframe with her uninjured left arm she swings herself around the doorway.

"Booth!" her voice urgently calls for him.

At the sound of his name Agent Booth slows to a stop; turning on his heel he eagerly rewards his partner with his fullest alertness.

He stands firmly grounded in place as he watches her striding through the long hallway towards him.

_Booth…_

Her heart is pounding…her breathing is shallow…her head is spinning, and in the midst of her heightened emotional state…her veins are flowing with the sweet anticipation of it all.

Even from his considerable distance away from her, Booth can see the flushed color in her cheeks. She pauses for merely an instant in her consideration of him, and then she's moving towards him again…purpose renewed.

His eyes are fixed on her, the pouty fullness of her bruised lips are quivering in the expectation of something that he can only hope…

Even bruised and beaten she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

As she stalks towards him, he stands in the stillness…transfixed by her seeming determination. A small smile starts to pull at his lips, and before too long grows into an anticipatory grin.

She's closing the distance quickly between them. Slowing to a brisk walk she's advancing still rapidly toward him.

Purposeful

Passionate

_Booth…_

Not a sound is heard, nor a word between them spoken.

They didn't need words for this…

And before either of them knows it their space is bridged; she's pressing her body firmly into his…kissing him madly.

Months of built up sexual frustration and tension are released in a frenzied wave of passion as they're moving together…devouring each other…gripping one another urgently…pulling anxiously as if they can't get close enough.

Devoid of any thought beyond their swirling excitement, they hold each other. In their limitless passion they consume one another…after all this time…

Stealing away from his lips in her intense need for oxygen, her breath tirelessly shallow, she manages to break the deafening silence that engulfs them.

"I've decided…that it's time I started being nicer to you."

The deepness of his answering throaty chuckle sends another wave of unbridled excitement surging through her.

"Yeah…?" his voice speaks his contentment "…well, it's about time."

And with the widest silliest grin she can ever remember seeing grace the beauty of her partner's lips he pulls her even closer against the solid warmth of his body.

Laughing wholeheartedly against him, she willingly enfolds herself back into the shelter of his arms, never passing up this opportunity to re-indulge in yet another soul-searing kiss.

Completely engrossed in one another, Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner, world-renowned Dr. Temperance Brennan, stand together as their surroundings fade and swirl into dizzying nothingness around them.

…Because for now…for once…she was content to live the big life.

* * *

_**Feedback is most-appreciated and as always, shamelessly welcomed... :oP**_


End file.
